How We Speak
by Hikari-Sora1
Summary: Alfred picks up a new language and tests it out at the World Meeting. Small oneshot RussiaxAlfred. Rated T just to be safe. There is some russian cyrillic in here. Shounen-ai. Fluffy bunnies  I'll do an M one soon


"Отьe6иcь cyкa!"

The words had already left Alfred's mouth. Immediately the sound of Ivan sputtering his tea out followed suit as his eyes bugged at the American.

"What?" Arthur frowned. "What did you say?"

"I said cyкa! вы cyкa!" He frowned. "I had it with you and your stupid bickering! Not all my ideas are stupid you know!" Yao didn't add in his two pieces. He was just too busy muttering randomly in his own mother tongue, trying to wipe the spat out tea off of his clothes that had so generously come from the larger nation all of the sudden.

"...Since when do you speak Russian?" The Britishman scowled.

"What difference does it make?"

"...Braginsky!" Arthur snapped to the large Russian making him twitch some in recognition as he wiped his mouth. "What did he say?" He had looked to Alfred. The boy was showing some independancy now and telling Arthur how he felt. Even though the englishman couldn't understand him!

"Eh... нeт..." He smiled sheepishly. "I...did not catch that..."

"I KNOW you know what he said! What did he say?"

"He...said too fast...I really didn't catch it. I am...merely astonished he knows Russian..." He looked away tugging at his scarf some.

"Enough of this! Meeting is adjourned!" Germany gruffed, slamming a hand down. "We will join together again next month!"

Slowly everyone filed out. America surprisingly was one of the few ones to stay behind gathering his materials together. He was too busy muttering angrily how he had taken the time to think of important and serious business matters to help the axis powers. As always, big brother had to shoot him down. He didn't notice the large nation straggling behind until he yanked him off to the side once everyone had left.

"Eep!"

"Привет Alfred."

"H-Hi..."

"Вы говорит по-русски?"

"A little..." He mumbled. Ivan wasn't too convinced, only cocking an eyebrow. "Some..." Ivan smirked, tapping a finger to his temple. "You callin' me stupid?"

"Someone had a lesson has he?"

"Fine fine, I've been picking up some Russian, ya happy?"

"Ecstatic." Russia chuckled deep in his throat. "Tell me why Да?"

"Well...the boss has been communicating with Russia a lot..." Alfred started, playing with Texas a little. "Some immigrants coming over and whatnot..." Then he started scratching his head a little. "And I never learned your commie language so I thought I'd pick it up!"

"Is not nice to say about my language Alfred." Ivan pouted some.

"W-Well its the truth isn't it? All you guys are red!" This just earning a sigh from the elder. And here he thought he was making intelligent conversation with someone in his own language aside from Katyusha and Natalia. "Hey Ivan?.."

"Я уезжаю..." Ivan sighed, moving past the American to join his fellow Nations in the lobby...or home with his servants, er friends when America stopped him.

"H-Huh? Wait why?"

"Is boring here, Да?"

"Aw come on Ivan...I was just playin'..." Alfred tipped his head down pouting heavily.

"Да I know. Is usually your way." He smiled noticing that when he did Alfred too smiled, relieved in fact. "Why so tense?"

"Okay dude, I'll tell you the truth." He bit his lip and looked around the towering nation to the door where he could see the others walking down the corridor talking. That was all he saw as Russia slowly shut the door for him with a single large hand and a smirk. "Er yeah...thanks..." He gulped and closed his eyes muttering over the words in his head.

"Alfred?"

"H-Hold on, hold on I got it..." Amused, Ivan stood back for now and let the boy gather up his knowledge before he said anything or did anything else. "Ты мне очень нравишься..."

"..." The playfulness returned a little. "Do you?"

"J-Just hear me out..." He turned his head away, his face red as a beet. "...Ты классный...Ты красивый... ...Мне бы хотелось...узнать...о теъе...побольше..."

By the end Ivan himself was a little red now. He looked up in the air, bashfully rubbing the side of his neck as his brain registered what Alfred had just said. A bit poorly with a slipping tongue but the message got across.

"Alfred." The blonde had his eyes tightly closed, flinching some growing more and more nervous with Ivan's silence. "...Можно тебя поцеловать?" Ivan whispered. The blonde gasped, snapping his eyes back open to stare at the large nation, eyes not leaving his kind face as he took up the American's hands so tenderly and kissed his knuckles.

"Да!" Alfred stammered with a deep blush as he smiled, throwing his arms over around his neck, tugging him in and bringing their lips together, Russia humming softly into it letting his large arms wrap carefully around the younger nation.

"Я люблю тебя." Russia moaned softly, brushing his gloved hands into the blonde hair that so brilliantly resembled the sunflowers he loved so much.

"M-Me too." Alfred smiled, ears turning red.

Translations~

These are rough translations. I'm still new at Russian =w=

Отьe6иcь cyкa - "fuck off bitch"

вы cyкa - "you're a bitch"

нeт - "no"

Привет - a very informal form of "hello"

Вы говорит по-русски - "you speak Russian?"

Да - "yes"

Я уезжаю - "I'm leaving"

Ты мне очень нравишься - "I like you very much"

Ты классный - "you're great"

Ты красивый - "you're good looking"

Мне бы хотелось узнатьо теъе побольше - "I want to get to know you better"

Можно тебя поцеловать? - "can I kiss you?"

Я люблю тебя - "I love you"


End file.
